Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Inora
Welcome to Inora's Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017 presentation! Halloween is all about the dead coming to life, and our presentation is all about rebirth too. We think that 2018 will be a great year for Fantendo, and we want Inora's content to be no exception. Join us as our mad scientists send a jolt of life into the company and leave behind the worries of the past. Our first day will reveal some of our spine-chilling plans for the future... Day 1: Life and Death New York City is shown in the middle of the day. "Seven Nation Army" starts playing over the trailer, as we cut to a handsome businessman addressing reporters during a televised press conference. ::Businessman: The world has changed. He grins and steps forward on the stage, the scene showing Blank watching it on a small TV from her room on the Operatives' airship. '' ::'Businessman': In some ways, this is good. In other ways, the world is less safe than it's ever been. ''Meanwhile, Aero and Beam watch it from the couch in their apartment, the latter eating a bag of chips as they do so. ::Businessman: Demons can invade, vigilantes run amok, and those we deem heroes are nowhere to stop it. This prompts Arial to look up from a comic book she's reading, raising an eyebrow as she sits in her mansion. Data watches the conference from his room intently. ::Businessman: My name is Donnie Wilson, and my goal is to protect the world. Today, we announce a company made up of the finest minds in our society, determined to keep ordinary people safe. Today, we bring you the Unity Foundation. A poster with the company's logo is revealed, as journalists ask Wilson questions. Blank talks to Director Sinn in his office, clearly upset. ::Blank: These assholes are from A22 Enterprises! That Wilson guy? He worked under Unix for years! We have to do something! Sinn sighs and shakes his head, putting his hands together. ::Sinn: We can't just stop a company from being founded, with no evidence or grounds to do so. We're not all powerful, Melini. If you do this, you do it on your own. She narrows her eyes and nods. ::Blank: Fine. Blank is shown sneaking into a Unity Foundation warehouse and hiding behind a stack of boxes. After a guard leaves the room, she steps into the light, as do Aero and Beam. They all raise their eyebrows. ::Aero: Oh my god, Blank? She crosses her arms and replies with a grunt. ::Blank: Oh, it's you two. The trailer cuts to the three of them fighting off wave after wave of armed guards, with Blank bouncing from guard to guard, Aero knocking them away with the wind, and Beam blasting a barrage of energy. And if I catch it coming back my way I'm gonna serve it to you Data runs down the sidewalk, pursued by a massive robot that fires destructive lasers at him. He weaves out of the way and turns around, turning his arm into a grapple gun that yanks out the core of the robot. And that ain't what you want to hear But that's what I'll do Amanda slices off a robot's head with her sword and kicks its body towards Arial, who catches it and burns it up with her fiery hands. And the feeling coming from my bones says "find a home" Blank, Aero, Beam, Arial, and Data are all gathered around a table inside of the demon's mansion. ::Arial: We got a chance to save the world, but it's only gonna happen if we can work together! The five of them stand in a circle as the robots approach them on all sides. Blank's got a pistol in hand, Aero's creating a gust of wind betwen her hands, Beam's charging up energy, Arial has her hands lit on fire, and Data turns his robotic arm into a gatling gun. And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "go back home" As the song ends, the scene cuts to black and the project's name is revealed. ---- New Heroes 'is a Fantendo - Drive series that connects Blank, Aero, Beam, Arial, and Data, five different heroes tied together by a common city: New York. After the recent events of their home series as well as the Fantendoverse as a whole, a company called the Unity Foundation promises to protect civilians from the supernatural events and attacks that threaten them. While the company grows in popularity, each of them discover a conspiracy to destroy superpeople as a whole and get the company's CEO, Donnie Wilson, into power. Although they try to fight against the corrupt company alone, they find that only by working together can they defeat Wilson and save the world. ''New Heroes ''is going to begin in summer 2018, and will run for eight issues. We hope you'll check it out, but for now its time to discuss two cancellations that we believe will strengthen Inora. These are the Lethalverse and ''GHOST SMILE III. The former started as a way for me to experiment and tell unique stories with familiar characters. But as I've grown as a writer, I've found that I enjoy writing in script format for all of my projects. Furthermore, I'd rather spend time on my own characters instead of characters, who while great, are already being done amazingly well by Exotoro and everyone else. The latter has become a chore to write, and I don't want to write something if I don't feel passionately about it. If it's no fun for me to make, it's no fun for my audience to read. Thank you for being here for the first day, we hope you'll come back tomorrow to see the hair-raising resurrection of a long dead series. Day 2: Blast from the Past ''The trailer opens on someone playing through World 1-1 from '''Super Mario Land. The level's theme song can be heard, when Tatanga suddenly flies over Mario in his spaceship. As the 8-bit hero looks up at the aircraft, a wave of light overcomes the screen. '' TWO CLASSIC GAMES... When the light fades, the level has been transformed into a bright and colorful HD version of itself with cel-shaded graphics. Gameplay shows Mario playing through the level, but with his abilities from' the 'New Super Mario Bros. '''series, as Tatanga fires missiles and lasers down at him. An orchestrated version of the level's music plays. '''ONE NEW ADVENTURE! He uses a staircase made out of brick blocks to reach Tatanga, but when he leaps to stomp on the alien, Wario suddenly appears and kicks him in the stomach. Mario lands on his feet on the ground as his rival laughs. TACKLE THREE VILLAINS! A cloaked figure teleports into the level, and he, Tatanga, and Wario menacingly stare at our hero. The scene cuts to a remastered version of the Chai Kingdom from '''Super Mario Land', as Mario flies through the level in his Sky Pop. In this vehicle section reminiscent of shoot 'em up games, he fights against a giant cloud.'' VISIT LEVELS FROM SUPER MARIO LAND! We then go to Pumpkin Zone from the previous game's sequel, with Bunny Mario soaring over Boos and Masked Ghouls in a haunted forest. AND 6 GOLDEN COINS! In a misty jungle, Mario slides down the back of a T-Rex and grabs a red dinosaur egg that transforms him into a massive dinosaur that rampages through the stage and crushes everything in its path. EXPLORE NEW WORLDS! Mario and Luigi, both in Sky Pops matching their color schemes, battle against the mysterious new villain in the clouds, as he uses shadowy portals to attack. JOIN UP WITH A FRIEND! As they prepare to deliver the final blow, he escapes through a massive portal that they follow him through. The screen goes white as the game's logo is shown off. ---- Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ''is an underrated gem that was released for the Game Boy in 1992, 25 years ago. Long before ''Super Mario Odyssey ''revolutionized the series' 3D titles, this game took the fine tuned mechanics from its peers and created a brand new adventure with unique worlds and a villain that was never seen before in the franchise. With ''Super Mario Land Trilogy, we want to revisit this forgotten series. Having both lost to Mario in the past, classic baddies Wario and Tatanga team up to take him down for good. But this time, they're helped out by a mysterious new villain named Shataru who can use portals to bring back locations and enemies from our hero's past. Now, it's up to Mario (and Luigi) to bring down the evil trio and save the day once again. As you can see, the game takes the gameplay of the modern 2D games, and combines it with a unique artstyle, strange worlds, and exciting vehicle sections. As the trailer showed, Mario must visit various zones to stop his enemies. There are twelve of these in total, with eight of them being from previous games in the series, and four brand new worlds with their own challenges, power-ups, and boss battles to face. Super Mario Land Trilogy ''is coming soon to the Nintendo Switch and the Nintendo 3DS, and we hope you'll check it out then. Until that exciting release, we hope you return on the third day as we revisit Fantendo - Drive. Day 3: Going Solo ''A plane flies over Washington, D.C. as the sun rises. The scene cuts to Sinn throwing James Zabrent a file in his office. The agent looks it over with a raised eyebrow. ::Zabrent: What do I have to do with this guy? Terrorism, espionage, threats...I didn't think that was F.A.N.T's department. The plane lands in London, with Zabrent stepping out of it with sunglasses on. He looks up at Big Ben and grins. ::Sinn: It's not. But we're dealing with more than that. At an upper class party, Zabrent is sitting at the bar, wearing a tuxedo. From across the room, a beautiful Pakistani woman smiles at him, and he grins back. ::Sinn: This Doctor Skar, he's planning to use superpeople as weapons. On the rooftops of Tokyo, he chases a cloaked woman who throws a crate at him with her telekinetic powers. He burns it up with his electrokinesis and leaps over to the next building as rousing spy music plays. ::Sinn: The consequences would be disastrous. A tall man with dark, disheveled hair and a scarred face presses a knife against a tied up Zabrent's throat. ::Sinn: This mission's going to take tact, skill, stealth... Zabrent and a National Crime Agency agent engage in a gunfight with Skar's minions in a warehouse. ::Sinn: You're going to have to go solo. The Pakistani woman and Zabrent kiss each other deeply, before we see the two of them pointing handguns at each other as she shouts at him. ::Woman: You're playing a very dangerous game! He watches hopelessly as an army of superpeople march down the streets of London, a smirk on Skar's face. ::Skar: You've lost. As the music swells, the trailer cuts to black and the series' logo is revealed. ---- Fantendo - Solo 'is a passion project of mine. Inspired by spy fiction like ''James Bond, this Fantendo - Drive miniseries will run for six issues and tell a brand new story. With Eric Sinn the director of F.A.N.T and Jake Skett and Alena Carter busy raising a baby, James Zabrent takes on a mission on his own. Travelling across the world, he'll have to use wits and strength to stop the villainous Dr. Cain Skar from attacking the world with superpeople. Along the way, he's assisted by NCA agent Felix Kapoor and repeatedly meets the elusive and beautiful Chloe Barelvi. This series will release some time in 2018, and we hope you look into it. Thank you for attending our presentation this showcase, but we have one more surprise announcement... ---- A wide shot shows a San Francisco-like city during daylight. The camera zooms in on a street, as a cable car rushes past the screen at high speeds. When the camera catches up with it, we see Mario riding on top of the vehicle. He turns to the camera and grins, doing a thumbs-up. '''MARIO IS BACK! Inspiring rock and roll plays as we see Mario chasing Bowser's airship while he holds onto Peach. She reaches out for him as the Koopa king growls and juts his hand forward, causing a Bullet Bill to fire out of the ship's cannon towards him. Before it can hit Mario, a blast of electricity destroys the enemy. '' '''BUT HE'LL NEED SOME HELP THIS TIME!' The camera pans over to show Princess Durian, who narrows her eyes. She and Mario high-five each other before chasing after the villain and his captive. RESCUE PRINCESSES... On board an airship, Mario throws his hat and breaks open a cage with Princess Starfruit inside of it. She pumps her fist into the air and grins. AND USE THEM TO SAVE THE DAY! Gameplay shows a freezing grassfield where Princess Durian fires electricity at a Koopa, Princess Starfruit commands a stack of Goombas, and a princess who resembles Petey Piranha flutters around and spits balls of goop. CONTROL AND CUSTOMIZE YOUR AIRSHIP! Mario steers a giant airship that resembles Bowser's, but with his face on it, towards an enemy fleet. After weaving through Bullet Bills, he fires one of his own that destroys the entire group of hostile airships. TRAVEL THE WORLD! The trailer then cuts to Mario running through the icy area, grinding down the red cables of the city's giant suspension bridge, and climbing a massive building in the middle of a moonlit carnival. FACE NEW FOES! Mario, Durian, Starfruit, and "Petra" battle against a group of evil princesses on top of a tower. WELCOME TO... The camera scrolls up to the blue sky, where the game's title appears. ---- From the very beginning, the Super Mario ''series has been all about rescuing princesses. '''Super Mario Squad '''is no exception, but this time, the princesses are fighting back. Bowser has kidnapped Peach one again, as well as other princesses from across the world. His new plan is to steal their magical Royal Crowns, which will allow him to become the king of the universe when combined. Mario sets off on a new adventure to stop him, assisted by the princesses he rescues along the way. Taking the gameplay of the groundbreaking ''Super Mario Odyssey, Mario can still throw his hat and use it to reach new heights, but he can no longer capture enemies. Instead, players can control every princess Mario rescues along the way, new and old. Each has their own special abilities that allow them to collect different Royal Gems. Durian can use electrokinesis, while Starfruit can recruit enemies, and Petra can fly around and fire goopy projectiles. Along the way, the group will visit the sunny St. Toad City, the icy Frozen Fields, the beautiful Midnight Carnival, and more. To get there, Mario has an airship of his own, which he can customize via Mushroom Mechanics and control freely. But he'll face opposition from the usual minions as well as the Poison Princesses, a group of gals loyal to Bowser. We hope you're just as excited for Super Mario Squad as we are, and we can't wait for it to release on the Nintendo Switch soon. Thank you so much for attending our presentation this showcase, we hope we delighted, surprised, and intrigued you. Please stick around to see what Inora has to offer in 2018 and the years to come. Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Inora Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017